Never
by AMelancholyTown
Summary: Songfic/Now a Twoshot/Xiaoyin. Kinda sad, I'm not very good at summaries so go inside and read it.
1. Never

Discalimer: I do not own Tekken or this song as good as the acoustic version may be.

Oneshot/songfic of Jin and Xiaoyu. Very sad I guess but it's just so it will go with the song. Just some random idea I had that I thought sounded pretty good anyways hope you like it. Oh yeah this is my first Tekken fanfic so be nice!

Never

They stood. Inches apart. Their clothes soaked. Her loose curls washed away and her black eye make-up ran down her pale cheeks. But she knew only one good thing about this.

_**It's a good thing tears never show in the pouring rain,**_

She closed her eyes and held her hands to her chest. The black lace wrapped around her right palm rested on her chest. That black lace he had given her and that stood as a reminder of him. Something that killed her inside.

_**As if a good thing ever could make up for all the pain,**_

He gently touched her cheek with his index finger. Slowly he ran it along her cheekbone and pressed it to her lips, silencing her. Then he progressed down to her chin, her neck, until he reached the damp lace and pulled her hand into his. He wiped the specks of blood off that the rainwater hadn't already removed. Though the fight was over she didn't want it to end, this was their last chance but it had passed them by.

_**There'll be no last chance to promise to never mess it up again,**_

He let go of her hand. It fell limp by her side. He glanced into her hazel eyes for the last time and turned. He walked away from her, though her vision was blurred she could see him take a look back at her before he carried on walking. And she felt her heart die as she watched him.

_**Just the sweet pain of watching your back as you walk, as I'm watching you walk away.**_

He had disappeared now, just a silouhette. A ghost. A memory she'd rather forget.

_**And now you're gone, there's like an echo in my head.**_

But he was still there clear as the rain that now dripped off the end of her nose. He was gone but she could still feel him, taste him. Hear his voice ringing through her ears.

_**And I remember every word you said.**_

She lowered her head. He would never know, never understand her and the way she followed him around. The way she smiled and waved or how she seemed to always be cheerful simply because he was close to her.

_**It's a cruel thing you'll never know all the ways I tried,**_

But now all that happiness inside her had faded away. Like the blood on her hands. Like the tears in her eyes. Like his sweet kisses on her lips. She didn't know how these lips would ever smile again, a fake one, yes. But a real smile. Never.

_**It's a hard thing, faking a smile when I feel like, I'm falling apart inside.**_

She couldn't give up on him. Not now, not after all they had bee through together. He had given her false hope yet she still felt that hope inside of her. Maybe she was being stupid but she knew that it wasn't over, it couldn't be over.

_**And now you're gone, there's like an echo in my head.**_

Why had she tried so hard. Her efforts in vain, now all that was left was that useless piece of black lace bandaged onto her wound. The wound that was no longer hurting suddenly stinging with pain, knowing he would never return.

_**And I remember every word you said.**_

She didn't feel her feet move as she patted along the deserted road searching for him. Her small shoes drenched from puddles they had collided with but she didn't care. All she had to do was find him and tell him how she felt. Those emotions towards him that had kept her going through the tournament.

_**But you never were, and you never will be mine,**_

Kept her running through the rain. Her body was numb, she couldn't feel the freezing winds or the icy droplets piercing her skin, though she could feel pain. A different pain.

_**No, you never were, and you never will be mine.**_

She saw him, he was walking as though the cold night air had no effect on him. She ran to him, wishing he would take her in his arms and tell her that he was wrong, that they should be together. But he didn't. He put both of his hands on her shoulders and stared at her, softly shaking his head. He told her being with him was too dangerous, she would get hurt. Now she could see it.

_**For the first time, there is no mercy in your eyes,**_

He couldn't face her any longer and so he left again. She hated the moment so much that reliving it was too painful. She didn't understand, there was nothing else she could do. He was leaving her. That brought her back to reality and the pain of the cold now took over her. She managed to tear the lace off her delicate hand and throw it as far as she could, hating it. Just like she hated him and how much she loved him.

_**And the cold wind is hitting my face and you're gone, and you're walking away.**_

Her breath was short. She felt weak. Throwing the lace on the floor drained her last ounce of energy. She fell to her knees. He didn't look back this time.

_**And now I'm helpless sometimes, wishing's just no good **_

Her tears were invisible and her cries drowned by the thunder. He loved her. He just couldn't be hers.

_**'Cause you don't see me like I wish you would.**_

There was still one thing she knew as she buried her face in her hands.

_**'Cause you never were, and you never will be mine.**_

Though she was and always will be his. He would never be hers.

_**No, you never were, and you never will be...**_

...Ling Xiaoyu's.

Yes so read and review pwease thanking you


	2. AN:READ PLEASE!

**Author's Note!!**

I have benn asked to write this as a two-shot, which I would be delighted to do.

However, there is a slight problem which I won't bore you with now. All I'm going to say is I might.

I also have another tiny problem that I don't have enough readers of this.

So I wouldn't keep your hopes up but you never know .

Thanks for reading my little notice,

and for the two lovely reviewers there will definatly be more Xiaoyin from me in the future.

Luffles you wonderful readers xx

P.S. If I further this one-shot the note will be removed.


	3. Goodbye

Discalimer: I do not own Tekken or the song.

Now a two-shot XD. This one is written sort of in Jin's POV (thanks for the idea Rina ) and it begins a little earlier than the Xiaoyu one, Mainly becuase it's a bit longer. I stumbled across this song whilst browsing the web so I downloaded it and it's actaully pretty good, sad but good. Sorry everyone I have a thing for sad songs. There may be another one so I might make this a three-shot. I keep changing my mind --'. Anyways on with the story.

Goodbye

He was looking down at the youthful girl, his heart beating out of his chest. She smiled that smile, the one that made him fall apart inside. Of love and of pain. He stood at her door, the rain drowning his words that numbed his mouth, as he watched her. Gradually he could see those tears appearing in her eyes.

_**Standing at the door of the pink flamingo,  
Crying in the rain.**_

Why did she do this?

He never wanted her to cry but somethings are never meant to be and they were two of them. He was different. A life confusing and messed up as his shouldn't be involved with a simple girl like her. It couldn't be, no it wasn't real love. It's impossible for someone like him to love.

_**It was a kind of so so love,  
And Im gonna make sure it doesnt happen again.**_

He imagined what people would think had they seen them together. It was all rather silly. They were too odd, nobody would have believed them. Though she chased him he would never go for a girl like her. He looked a fool.

_**You and I had to be the standing joke of the year.**_

Now she was stood infront of him, dripping wet. He ushered her inside but she refused to move. He noticed that black lace he had used to cover her cuts and, slowly gracing her face down to her hand, he held it in his own. Had he have lost he might have stayed but he knew winning only made the burning inside him stronger, she wasn't important to him, her love was just getting in the way. He gently let go of her hand and turned. Hoping never to see those eyes again.

_**You were a run around,  
A lost and found.  
And not for me I feel.**_

He felt her hands digging into his shoulders, holding on and never wanting, never trying to let go. But it was time she did, he had. He shrugged her off him and felt her cold wet hands slip away, just like he felt her soul slip away. He hated to hurt her but to feel her touch on his skin would only hurt them both more than it needed too.

_**Take your hands off me, please**_

He wasn't going to stay for her, a girl who bugged him more than life itself. He wasn't hers to keep.

_**I dont belong to you, you see.**_

Nor was he hers to love. Why didn't she find someone who was like her. Cute and annoying. He wasn't either of those things. It was about time she got out of that fantasy world she was living in.

_**Take a look in my face, for the last time.**_

He just wanted to forget her...and for her to forget him.

_**I never knew you., you never knew me.**_

To be passing hello's and distant goodbye's.

_**Say hello, goodbye.**_

Now he started to walk away from her. He feet crashing through puddles and ignoring the rain. He could hear the smalls sobs though they were fading, they were stuck in his mind, ringing in his ears.

_**Say hello and wave goodbye.**_

He heard the patter of tiny feet behind him. She had followed and he had lost the strength to tell her he was sorry. She stared st him and he stared back. They stood together but feeling alone.

_**Under the deep red light,**_

He saw her make-up running down her cheeks, those marks only tears could make. He wiped them away with his finger and placed his hands on her delicate, plae shoulders.

_**I can see the make up sliding down.**_

He looked down at her, she seemed smaller, sadder than he had ever seen her before. A soft smile graced his lips and he spoke. Simple words that were as empty as his eyes. No, he didn't want her to get hurt.

_**Well hey little girl, you will always make up.**_

He wanted to see a smile form on her face, he knew that the only way that would happen would be to tell her everything was okay. Was to lie.

_**So take off that unbecoming frown.**_

He couldn't bear those tears any longer and for the last time he shook his head at her and turned, walking away.

_**Take a look in my face, for the last time.**_

He didn't turn back this time, she was a forgotten girl now and seeing her again would only mean that she wasn't gone.

_**I never knew you., you never knew me.**_

It was over now, so why did it feel as though he had left something behind. Surely not her. That beautiful girl with the kind soul. Not her.

_**Say hello, goodbye.**_

Why if it was over did he suddenly feel a pain in his chest, in his...heart?

_**And Im trying, trying, trying  
To say goodbye.**_

Why did his eyes sting with fresh tears and why did he have to stop his feet from going back..?

_**Say goodbye.**_

Why did he cover his head in his hands and why...did he feel this way?

_**In the wind and the rain my darling...**_

"My darling...Xaio" He whispered hoarsly to the midnight air and the raindrops.

He had found love and let it slip away.

_**Say goodbye...**_

_**Jin Kazama**_


End file.
